


christmas carols

by darwinsdonut



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, MOI-Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darwinsdonut/pseuds/darwinsdonut
Summary: in which florida can sing and wyoming is gay.~~day 1~~





	christmas carols

There was nothing sexy about being sweaty. 

Even on Christmas Eve, Wyoming spent a considerable amount of time in the PT room, training till his thighs and calves burned from exertion and perspiration soaked his hair. (His mustache, of course, remained immaculate.) He was considerably more shabby than he liked to be, but now he wouldn't feel so awful about skipping the PT room tomorrow evening and sitting down with a cuppa and a decent book. 

The shower room appeared unoccupied; someone had left a towel on the counter, and York had left his hair gel, and South had, judging by the purple streaks in the first stall, dyed her hair again. Wyoming skipped past the mess of his fellow freelancers with only a curled lip to indicate his disdain, stripped, and stepped into a shower stall. Hot water soon ran steam as he scrubbed himself down, enjoying the way the spice of his bodywash replaced the foul stench of sweat. He lathered shampoo in his hands and began to run it through his hair, eyes closed as he focused on his personal grooming. 

A knob squeaked, and another shower turned on. 

Wyoming ignored the presence of the newcomer, electing instead to continue focusing on himself. Likely, it was Carolina, coming in late from her own training, or someone who'd just returned from a mission. There quite a few currently out, with their return time inestimable. 

Then the singing started, and Wyoming knew exactly who it was, and his skin was no longer heated just from the steaming water. 

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, I won't even wish for snow..." 

It was the scattered singing of a man who knew half the verses, all in the wrong order, and the sweet band-style voice made it sound like the best Christmas carol Wyoming had ever heard. 

It was no secret Wyoming was gay, but his attraction to Florida had been kept secret for a very long time. When they met on missions or in the mess hall, Wyoming kept the same sass and distance with Florida that he kept with anyone else. There was a bit more bark-back from Florida, more wit and retort, always amusing and always with some hint of flirting. Or perhaps that was wishful thinking. 

Wyoming turned off the water in his shower stall, having rinsed his hair, and stood for a moment listening. Florida moved to another carol, with a voice that could absolutely pull off a singing career, and Wyoming rested his back on the wall and let his eyes close. This was definitely more gay than anything Wyoming intended to do, and the man wasn't even in the same stall as him. 

Wyoming forced himself back to the present as Florida's knob squeaked again and his water cut off as well. What did the man even do in there? It had barely been a few minutes! Wyoming pulled himself forward as quietly as possible and, naturally, his wet back made a god-awful squelching sound as it pulled from the wall. He winced. 

"Oh, hello there!" 

...Fuck. 

"Good evening, Florida," Wyoming groaned, with as much exasperation as possible, toweling himself dry. 

"You're in here late," Florida commented from two stalls down. Wyoming thought for half a heartbeat. 

"So are you." 

Ah, smooth comeback. He pinched the bridge of his nose and then wrapped the towel around himself, walking out of the stall. 

Florida, naturally, strode out stark naked. 

Wyoming had very carefully planned his showers to avoid this very situation. It was bad enough having a- a- a _thing_ for Florida without ever, _ever_ knowing what he looked like in the nude. Wyoming turned quickly away and pulled on his joggers. 

He knew Florida saw the look he had, and it wasn't like the pale Englishman could hide that he was crimson from his collarbones up. Aside from sprinting from the bathroom, which was definitely not an option, Wyoming was having trouble finding an exit strategy. 

"Er- very hot showers, aren't they?" 

"Oh, yes," Florida said, getting dressed as well, shirt-first. "Hot as Hades! Or, maybe just hot as Florida. Gets pretty hot there, you know." 

Wyoming pulled on a t-shirt, fighting to keep his composure. "Ah, no, I don't know, actually. Never been there." 

"Fine sandy beaches, beautiful people everywhere, swamps full of things that want to kill you- it's quite terrible. I like it." 

Wyoming cocked an eyebrow as he applied another coat of wax to his mustache. "Is that supposed to be flattering or insulting?" 

"That depends on your opinion of chaos." 

This whole ordeal was quickly spiraling away from Wyoming's expectations, and his previous discussions with Florida had never been quite like this, and, for God's sake, Wyoming wasn't _bashful._

"I rather prefer order. Things going in a logical progression. Like knock-knock jokes." 

"Knock-knock." 

Wyoming paused a second, meeting the dark gaze in the bathroom mirror, seeing the crooked broken-jaw grin Florida wore. He couldn't resist. "...Who's there?" 

"Mary." 

Wyoming pocketed his comb and wax, and lifted his used towel, and faced Florida, prepared now to leave with a scrap of his dignity. "Mary who?" 

Florida, thankfully with pants on, took a step closer. "Merry Christmas. Hope you liked the song- it was sang with intention." 

Florida strode out, and the bathroom door closed behind him before his words processed. Wyoming nearly dropped his towel, knowing his next action, regretting it already, remembering the stupid comment about chaos, knowing he was about to enact it- 

"Oh, bollocks." 

Wyoming tossed the towel onto the counter and all but sprinted out of the bathroom. In the hallway, he caught Florida, took only a second to realize the idiot was wearing an ugly Christmas sweater, threw his dignity to the wind, and kissed him. 

Wyoming's hands found Florida's neck, his lips mashed into Florida's, and warmth spread through him. Florida took only a moment to reciprocate, and then grabbed Wyoming by his hip and his back and pulled him close, kissing him with an unexpected ferocity. Wyoming hadn't planned for this to turn into a full-blown snog in the hallway, but it absolutely did, and he relished every second of it. 

When it ended, he stepped back. "Merry Christmas." 

Florida's grin could've made a nun weak at the knees. "Goodnight, Reg. Keep an eye out for Santa..." 

He walked off down the hall, and Wyoming turned and walked the other way. His head spun and he didn't know if he regretted what he just did or not. He knew it had been impulsive and likely stupid, but something about it being nearly Christmas had seized upon him and drove him to- to give the gift of tongue, he supposed. 

_Keep an eye out for Santa._ It seemed Florida had even better plans. 

And a merry Christmas indeed it was panning out to be.


End file.
